Remember this
by roadpie
Summary: this is a one shot for now I know that I have left many things out but in time I shal ad them.This fic will be part of a complete series from before Book 1 until after Harrys Death, the series will then after Harrys death follow each main character


Harry's Will is read, Ginny, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Neville Hermione and Luna are there and also Petunia Dursley is there, they are all mentioned in the will and some to get something (how wrong they are).

A/N I don't own Harry Potter or any other stuff that may or may not belong to someone else.

Its, July the 31'st 1998 exactly 18 years after Harry Potter was born.

It is a beautiful day, the sun is bright, there is not a cloud insight but in the Burrow, home of the Weasley's, there is a gloom that would make even the sun dull, if it had noticed. There is an air of loss, this is because Harry Potter is DEAD, he died at the Hands of Lord Voldemort the most evil being on the planet.

Ginny Weasley was curled up on the Sofa crying for the love lost, Her Mother Mrs Weasley was sat next to her, unsuccessfully trying to comfort her only daughter.

Ron Weasley was lying on the floor next to Hermione Granger who was also crying, but not for a lost love but for the loss of her best friend, she could tell him things that she couldn't even tell Ron who is her Fiancée.

Neville long bottom was outside sitting in the shade of an old oak tree staring at the Rock that Harry used to come and sit on to be alone and think. Luna Lovegood was currently sitting on the very spot that Harry used to sit. She liked it here because she could feel the impression that Harry's bum had worn while sat here on days much like this one and also days that were as much unlike this day as you could get, she also liked to feel the faint embrace of Harry's magical impression, left in this spot because this is where he felt the safest and happiest, surrounded by the world that he fought so hard to save but in the world it turned out to not to be enough.

Arthur Weasley had just flooed into his living room to see molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione pop out of existence; through the window he saw Neville and Luna, also pop out of existence. 5 minutes later he was entering the Department for magical transportation, after another 5 minutes he was flooing back the Burrow with the knowledge that they had been transported to a place deep within the tunnels of Gringots Bank. They had been transported by a will the will of none other than Harry James Potter.

Mean while at the hall of the dead Ginny, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were being welcomed into the room of passing. In this room all the wills were read.

"Welcome, everyone" said a goblin that they all knew as Griphook "I was Mr Potters personal Banker here at Gringots, while he was with us"

"You have all been summoned here because of the Will of Harry James Potter"

"Please take a seat, the reading will take place when the muggle, also named in the will, arrives"

Just as Griphook finished speaking a very scared looking Petunia Dursley is escorted into the room by two goblins, they only let go of her arms when she was sat down

The only thing keeping Ginny from cursing the woman that sat by and watched as Harry was tortured and tormented by his uncle and cousin, was the fact that she was named in Harry's will and she was interested, the magical restraints that Griphook had placed on her upon seeing the look on her face would have not stopped her from killing that woman.

As soon as the two goblins, escorting Petunia, had left the room, they were all plunged into darkness, this darkness only lasted a few seconds before a beautiful mixture of red, gold, green and purple (the colour of Harry's magical aura) shone from the only window (this window didn't open onto the outside world but was showing a picture of Harry potter on it) in the room. Harry's voice then sounded from the window and his face also showed up

Ginny this is for you:

nothing lasts forever, so live it up, drink it down, laugh it off, avoid the bullshit, take chances,& never have regrets because at one point everything you did was exactly what you wanted be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. Be yourself, and if people don't like it, forget about, in my name as I wait for you. live as though you had never met me for I shall always love you I know that you shall always love me but never forget I died for you so that you could live and be loved love as you loved live as you lived but most of all never forget you were loved even if you are never loved in the same way you were my life I gave my life into death embrace I did not allow you to be given.

Aunt Petunia this is for you:

I know that you loved my mother and I also know that it pained you to loose her I know that my mother loved you as you loved her but know this. I know that she wouldn't approve of the things that you let my _uncle_ do to most of all I know that she would have forgiven you as I do now. all I request is that you remember why she left, why your love turned to hate. I know that you hated me because I reminded you so much of my mother Remember that my mother loved you till her dying day you turned to Vernon after my Mother left because the hatred was easy to take in, was easy to channel I Know that the hatred you showed me was not your own it was his.

Molly Weasley this is for you I loved you like the mother I never had I just wish that I had the chance to have you as my real mother. Ginny, why don't you show them _at hearing this Ginny removed the glamour charm that Harry had placed on her hand to reveal the most beautiful ring that any of them had ever seen, but no one was able to really admire the ring because Harry continued_ it was supposed to be a surprise for Ginny' graduation but thanks to certain events we never had the chance to show anyone

Hermione and Ron this is for you I had to put you together because the gift I had got for you that now cannot be a gift could not be given to two separate people as it is magic so old that it is unwise to tamper with I would like you to go to my house13 grimauld place go into my room look in the bottom draw on my closet do not fear it there is nothing to be afraid of for this is going to make everything all right again.

Luna and Neville this is for you I hope you are not mad at me for leaving at such an important time for I am truly sorry that we will not be able to finish what we started, just remember that whatever I have done in the past few days shall finish itself if you put a little magical power in it don't worry it will not hurt and it most certainly wont damage anything your son will be healthy in no time

It may look a little like me but I'm not sure that you are that bothered about that now.

After this the room was plunged into darkness once again and a few seconds later the lights came back on and the two goblins that escorted Petunia into the room escorted her out

"This will was not complete and had to be slightly edited as instructed by Harry as to the means of his death." Said Griphook, "you must all remember that this is only the second time that a will has been recorded in this fashion, the first being Merlin himself and is very draining on the witch or wizard recording it"

"Ginny Weasley" yelled Mrs Weasley "when were you going to tell me about this"

"As Harry Said it was going to be a surprise for when I Graduated, I've already come of age and I love….. Loved Harry very much"

"Ginny, what is that Ring" asked Hermione quickly defusing the situation before it turned bad. Of course she already knew but everyone else didn't.

"You should know Hermione, you invented it, you showed Harry how to make it. It's a magical mood ring, although it doesn't show my mood but rather that of the magic living within me"

"What do you mean, living" asked Neville looking at Hermione and Ginny for an explanation

But it was not Ginny or Hermione that spoke up but Luna

"Magic is not just some force that we bend to our will but a living being, it can not survive without a host, we help it so it helps us"

"If it's a living thing then why can it be used for such evil" asked Ron thinking about the way in which Harry had died

"Magic is a truly neutral force" explained Hermione "it neither knows nor cares about how it is used"

A/N this is a one shot (for now) I know that I have left many things out but in time I shall ad them.

This fic will be part of a complete series from before Book 1 until after Harry's Death, the series will then (after Harrys death) follow each of the main characters as they journey through life. There will even be a fic on Harry's afterlife and coming to terms with what has happened


End file.
